La fête des voisins
by Patagato
Summary: C'est la fête des voisins ce soir, l'occasion pour les habitants du quartier de faire connaissance. La famille Strife, qui vient d'emménager, ne connaît encore personne, mais Cloud ne semble pas décidé à venir se présenter…


**Titre: La fête des voisins**

**Parings: Zack/Cloud, friendship.**

**Rating: On va dire T, par précaution. Parce que Zack risque d'être un peu taquin (sans jamais atteindre le mauvais goût rassurez-vous. Zack _est_ un gentleman). **

**Warnings: Aucun =D (sauf si vous êtes allergiques à l'humour et au fluff XD)**

**Disclamer: Zack et Cloud ne sont pas à moi, tout l'honneur revient à Square Enix et Monsieur Nomura.**

**Bonjour à tous ! Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris sur _Hold On_, mais j'ai un peu de mal avec le troisième chapitre. Vous devez trouver ça bizarre que je publie _La fête des voisins_, d'ailleurs moi aussi je me sens un peu coupable, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Hum, tout d'abord quand je l'ai commencée j'étais en période de bac, alors j'avais envie d'écrire un truc marrant pour décompresser. Et puis en plus en relisant les deux premiers (et seuls) chapitres de _Hold On_ je me suis aperçue que j'écrivais très mal XD Le fait est que je n'avais pas écrit depuis longtemps avant cette fic, et j'avais effectivement eu beucoup de mal à mettre mes idées en forme. En postant je pensais que ça allait mais avec du recul je me suis rendu compte que c'était à chier. Je pense donc que dès le bac fini je vais offrir un petit lifting aux deux premiers chapitres. Et ensuite je règlerai son compte au troisième. L_a fête des voisins_ est donc pour moi un moyen de pratiquer un peu l'écriture sur une petite fic sans prétention qui n'a pour objectif que de vous amuser un peu. L'idée m'est venue début juin lorsque la fête des voisins avait lieu en bas de chez moi, et je me suis dit, "tiens, et si Zack et Cloud se rencontraient dans un truc comme ça ?"**

**Voilà le résultat, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

La fête des voisins

Dans la petite rue habituellement si calme régnait ce soir-là une joyeuse effervescence. Les habitants de la rue et des environs étaient tous occupés à préparer l'événement du soir : la fête des voisins. C'était une belle fin de journée, l'été s'était enfin installé, bien qu'un peu tardivement, et la météo annonçait une soirée tiède avec un ciel dégagée. Tout le monde s'activait à mettre en place les tables, les chaises et les lampions colorés qui égaieraient la nuit, tandis que dans les foyers les maîtresses de maisons achevaient de préparer ce qu'elles mettraient sur la table commune.

Parmi elles se trouvait Rose Strife, qui, tout en faisant la vaisselle, surveillait de très près la cuisson de sa tourte à la viande. Elle avait emménagé dans la rue une dizaine de jours auparavant, et comptait bien profiter de la fête pour conaître un peu mieux ses voisins.

Le minuteur posé sur le plan de travail sonna, lui indiquant que sa tourte était cuite. Elle s'essuya les mains, la sortit du four et la mit à refroidir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Se penchant un peu, elle regarda en bas dans la rue et vit que tout était presque en place. Elle n'allait pas tarder à pouvoir descendre.

"Coucou Maman," fit une petite voix derrière elle.

"Cloud," commença-t-elle en souriant,"Tu déballes toujours tes cartons mon chéri ? Il faudrait songer à finir ça tu sais."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, plus que deux cartons de livres et c'est fini. Je suis bien installé maintenant," lui assura-t-il en souriant chaudement.

Sa mère savait que le déménagement sitôt l'année scolaire terminée l'avait un peu perturbé, et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Mais en tant "qu'homme de la maison" comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, il ne voulait rien laisser paraître pour lui éviter toutes inquiétudes superflues. Il avait presque seize ans, c'était à lui de prendre soin de sa mère tout de même !

Ceci étant bien sûr sans compter les talents de cordon bleu de sa mère, dont Cloud ne pourrait _jamais_ de passer. Et d'ailleurs, il se rappela soudain ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici:

"Dis maman, elle sent super bon ta tourte, je peux en avoir un bout avant que tu partes ?"

Rose le regarda avec étonnement.

"Mais, tu ne veux plus venir ? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais content de cette fête," demanda sa mère, déçue.

Cloud soupira, et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Finalement… non. Tu sais comment je suis, je ne vais parler à personne et rester scotché à toi toute la soirée… Je ne veux pas t'embêter," finit-il avec un petit sourire gêné tout en se frottant la nuque.

"Toi, m'embêter ?" Pouffa sa mère. "Au contraire, je vais pouvoir parader auprès de tout le monde avec mon fils au bras et faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les mères du quartier !"

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, sa mère ne changerait pas ! Elle avait toujours pensé que Cloud était "le petit garçon le plus mignon du monde", avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui faisaient penser à un oisillon tombé de son nid – un des surnoms favoris de sa mère pour lui était d'ailleurs "mon poussin", qu'elle utilisait tout le temps, même en public, au grand dam de Cloud. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus les gens, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux immenses, bleus comme le ciel et étonamment brillants. Des yeux innocents qui regardaient le monde avec la curiosité d'un enfant de seize ans, inconscient du regard des autres. Car Cloud _attirait_ le regard des autres. Lui ne le remarquait pas, mais sa mère voyait le regard des passants qui se retournaient sur lui dans la rue, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé. Dans ses moments-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer la main de Cloud plus fort dans la sienne et de lui faire presser le pas. Son fils était si innocent, elle avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, dans cette grande ville surpeuplée. Tous deux venaient d'un petit village de campagne où tout le monde se connaissait, et Cloud n'était pas habitué à voir autant de gens à la fois, lui qui était si timide. C'est pour cela qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne avec elle ce soir. Pour montrer au monde que Cloud était _son_ bébé, et qu'il n'était même pas la peine de songer à poser un doigt sur lui. Mais elle était seule, sans mari. Comment protéger son fils ? Elle avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne manque ni d'amour ni de confort matériel, mais il lui avait toujours manqué la présence rassurante d'un père. Malheureusement celui-ci, militaire de profession, était mort en mission dans une contrée lointaine alors que Cloud était à peine né. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de se remarier après cela, préferant se consacrer à son fils plutôt qu'à la recherche d'un nouveau mari. Elle espérait donc que Cloud se ferait de bons amis au plus vite. Des amis de confiance, sur qui il pourrait compter en cas de problème.

Elle fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par la voix inquiète de Cloud :

"Maman, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs," demanda-t-il, concerné par le regard vague que sa mère affichait depuis quelques minutes, alors qu'il rangeait la vaisselle propre dans les placards.

"Oh, désolée ! Je réflechissais," bafouilla-t-elle, confuse. "En tout cas," reprit-elle, "si tu veux goûter ma _délicieuse tourte_, tu vas devoir descencre et t'en couper une part comme un grand. Ca ne serait pas très poli de présenter une tourte entammée tu ne penses pas ?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué pour masquer son trouble.

Elle attrapa la tourte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

"Mais ne tarde pas trop, elle risque de ne pas faire long feu," ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ceci dit, elle embrassa son fils et sortit en chantonnant, emportant avec elle le dîner tant convoité.

"..."

Cloud était choqué. Sa mère l'avait abandonné ici avec… Il se rua vers le frigo. Rien à manger ?!

"Elle a bien calculé son coup," grogna Cloud. Maintenant, il allait devoir descendre s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim. Songeant tout de même qu'il pouvait patienter un peu il attrapa un paquet de biscuit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, décidant de regarder un peu la télévision. Vite agacé par la nullité totale du programme ce soir-là – il faudrait vraiment qu'il réussisse à convaincre sa mère de s'abonner au câble – il alluma sa console et se plongea dans sa partie nouvellement entamée du tout dernier jeu à que sa mère venait de lui acheter.

OoOOoOooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

Cloud ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il jouait lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon lui indiqua que sa mère était déjà partie depuis une heure. Il mit le jeu en pause et se dirigea vers la porte, un peu confus. Qui avait sonné ? Sa mère ? Pourtant, ses clés n'étaient pas dans le vide-poches sur la commode de l'entrée, elle devait donc les avoir sur elle. Ou peut-être qu'elle les avait déposées ailleurs et qu'elle avait oublié de les reprendre, pensant que de toutes les façons il serait là pour lui ouvrir ? Cette explication lui sembla se tenir, de même que celle qui impliquait sa mère montant le voir avec une part de tourte juste pour lui.

Il ouvrit la porte avec empressement et lança un sourire radieux à la personne qui se tenait devant lui… sourire qui se fâna aussitôt en s'apercevant que cette personne n'était de toute évidence pas sa mère… mais un jeune homme brun. Avec des yeux bleus. Le cerveau de Cloud enregistra lentement toutes ces informations, alors que son visage s'était figé dans l'imitation parfaite d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Les yeux de l'inconnu pétillèrent d'amusement en voyant l'embarras du plus jeune devant lui.

"Quel accueil," lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, "Si j'avais su que ma visite provoquerait tant d'enthousiasme, je serais venu plus tôt !"

Le cerveau de Cloud se remit en marche au moment ou l'inconnu éclatait de rire. Se rendant compte de sa position – face à inconnu sur son palier – il poussa un petit cri de panique et claqua brusquement la porte au nez de son visiteur.

Derrière la porte, le-dit visiteur était légèrement confus. Il se doutait bien que le plus jeune ne s'attendait pas à le voir, mais de là à se prendre la porte... Le petit était décidément bien timide.

"Euh… je plaisante," s'excusa-t-il. "Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, je sais que tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit ta mère. Mais permets-moi quand même de te dire que tu as un très joli sourire," ajouta-t-il.

Il entendit Cloud hoqueter de surprise derrière la porte, puis demander d'une voix mal assurée:

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Le brun fit la grimace, et bien que Cloud ne pouvait le voir, il sentit une pointe de dégoût dans sa réplique.

"Ah non, pas de 'vous' avec moi," gémit-il, "j'ai à peine deux ans de plus que toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?" Demanda Cloud, qui sentait l'impatience le gagner.

"C'est ta mère qui m'envoie, et–" Il se ravisa. La vue du panneau en bois en face de lui le chiffonait. "Excuse-moi, tu pourrais ouvrir la porte ? Je vais pas te manger tu sais ?"

Après quelques instants de flottement où Zack se demanda si le blond n'était pas en train d'appeler la police, la poignée cliqueta, et la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, bientôt bloquée par la chaîne de sécurité.

Zack regarda le blond – ou plutôt, ce que l'entrebâillement de la porte lui permettait d'en voir – incrédule. L'air anxieux du blond, la chaîne, et lui. Il éclata de rire.

"Désolé gamin," parvient-il à placer une fois son hilarité sous contrôle,"Mais c'était trop fort !" Il reprit contenance et fixa Cloud d'un air sérieux. "Franchement, tu crois pas qu'il aurait fallu y penser avant ?" Demanda-t-il en pointant la chaîne. Son regard s'adoucit. "Allez enlève ça, j'ai un message de la part de ta mère."

La porte se referma. Il entendit Cloud batailler avec le loquet de la chaîne, et la porte s'ouvrit entièrement dévoilant un Cloud nerveux. Zack pu détailler le blond avec plus d'aisance. Sa mère, que Zack venait de rencontrer, était une très jolie femme, et il n'en attendait pas moins de son fils. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait devant lui dépassait toutes ses prévisions. 'Inutile de te voiler la face, mec, tu peux même parler _d'espérances_, à ce niveau-là.' Bon, c'est vrai qu'il espérait que le petit serait mignon. Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mal intentionné, au contraire ! Une petite chose comme ça, il faut y faire attention, un malheur est si vite arrivé... Et de plus–

"Euh… excuse-moi ?" Demanda timidement Cloud. "Tu as un message de ma mère c'est ça ?"

Zack sortit de sa rêverie et se claqua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'effrayer le blond.

"Ah… euh… oui ! Oui voilà, alors ta maman me fait te dire…" Il s'éclaircit un peu la voix et commença d'une voix douce, imitant celle de Rose:

_"Mon chéri, comme tu ne descends pas je t'envoie Zack le fils des voisins pour te porter une part de tourte. Tu verras c'est un garçon charmant. N'hésite pas à descendre. Bisous, Maman"_

"Fin du message !" Annonça Zack avec l'air satisfait du devoir accompli.

"Elle… elle a vraiment dit ça ?!"

Cloud était cramoisi. Vraiment, sa mère n'en ratait pas une !

"Relax Cloudy, j'ai tout inventé," pouffa Zack devant l'air embarassé au possible du blond. "Mais ta mère m'a quand même demandé de te livrer une part de tourte que voici," ajouta-t-il en lui présentant une assiette en carton où trônait une généreuse part.

"Je m'appelle Cloud," rétorqua le blond d'un air absent, plus occupé à récupérer la précieuse assiette qu'à réfréner les familiarités du brun, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

"Bon, eh bien… Merci ?" Demanda Cloud. Il pensait que l'autre allait s'en aller maintenant, puisque sa mission était remplie. 'Dommage,' pensa-t-il.

"A ton service," répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Il se retournait déjà quand pris d'un élan de courage soudain, Cloud l'appela.

"A-Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Zack fit volte-face et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"Moi c'est Zack. Zack Fair. Pour info, je suis ton voisin de palier," fit-il tout en désignant la porte d'en face d'un signe du pouce. "N'hésite pas à sonner si t'as besoin de quelque chose," offrit-il finalement avec un clin d'œil, avant de se détourner et de prendre l'escalier.

Cloud, les mains crispés autour de son assiette, le regarda partir avec le cœur serré. Zack avait l'air si gentil… Sa bonne humeur irradiait tout autour de lui et le blond avait senti l'espace d'un instant que son monde s'illuminait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui – même si la conduite très amicale du brun l'avait déstabilisé au début. Il n'avait pas encore d'amis dans le quartier et s'apprêtait à passer la soirée tout seul. Aurait-il le courage de retenir le brun pour le faire entrer chez lui, discuter un peu ?

"A-Attends !" Répéta Cloud, presque désespérément cette fois-ci. Il entendit Zack s'arrêter et passer sa tête par la rambarde de l'escalier pour regarder à l'étage.

"Oui ?" Appela-t-il. Cloud se rua vers la rambarde et se pencha pour rencontrer les yeux de Zack qui le fixaient avec anticipation.

"Euh… en fait, je voulais savoir… Je viens d'emménager et je n'ai pas... enfin, pas _encore_ d'amis…" Se rattrapa Cloud en grimaçant. Dieu que la situation était embarassante. "Tu ne voudrais pas entrer chez moi pour qu'on…"

"… fasse conaissance ?" Proposa Zack, voyant que Cloud ne savait pas comment formuler sa question.

"Oui, c'est ça," acquièça Cloud avec un sourire timide. "Oh, pas longtemps hein ! Je ne veux pas te retenir, j'imagine que tu as des choses à faire, des amis à voir…" Promit Cloud en agitant frénétiquement sa main libre pour accentuer son propos.

"Pas vraiment en fait," le coupa Zack, les mains dans les poches et un large sourire sur le visage. "Mes amis n'habitent pas le quartier et je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir," assura-t-il.

"Oh… Alors, tu montes ?" Demanda Cloud nerveusement, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait interprêter la réponse de Zack comme un oui ou comme un… renseignement sur sa vie privée. Avant que Cloud n'aie le temps de se poser plus de questions, le brun avait déjà monté les escaliers à grandes enjambées et se tenait devant lui.

"Rappelle-toi," le prévint Zack en passant la porte, "C'est toi qui l'as voulu."

Cloud se demanda en frissonnant s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur quelque part.

* * *

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre ! Je pense que ce sera un two-shots, pour le moment, mais comme j'ai d'autres idées je l'étofferai peut-être après l'avoir fini (vous remarquerez au passage que l'héroïne incontestée de cette fic est la tourte XD). J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'ai beaucoup misé sur le côté humour/légèreté pour en faire un truc pas trop prise de tête. Le résultat fait un peu stupide, mais moi j'aime bien =)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nos deux porcs-épic font connaissance !**


End file.
